Silicon carbide (i.e., SiC) single crystal has excellent thermal and chemical properties. Further, a forbidden band width in the SiC is larger than that of silicon single crystal, so that the SiC single crystal also has excellent electronic property. Therefore, the SiC single crystal is available for high power device, high temperature device, and high frequency device. The SiC single crystal having hexagonal crystal structure for manufacturing a SiC semiconductor wafer is formed by a sublimation recrystallization method (i.e., modified Lely method). The modified Lely method is such that raw material is heated and sublimed so that the SiC single crystal grows from a seed crystal. It is required to form a large diameter and long SiC single crystal. Further, it is required to form the SiC single crystal having no crystal defect and distortion.